Apenas Uma Caixa de Chocolates
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Natal. No coração dos protagonistas de Supernatural, será a separação devido às vidas reais. Lidar com dramas do seriado é mais fácil que encarar a realidade dos sentimentos inconfessos. O que vale mais que o amor? PadAckles - Need For Fic Challenge


**Apenas uma caixa de chocolates**

**Autora: ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural - PadAckles

Categoria: Challenge Dezembro/2009 – Tema Natal - Fórum Need For Fic - Actors Fic, POV

Advertências: Conteúdo adulto devido a sofrimento mental – Drama

Classificação: NC-17 (Ou M, devido ao tema abordado, amor homossexual)

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Época de Natal e a alegria se espalha em enfeites, sorrisos e amizades. No coração dos protagonistas de Supernatural, no entanto, o Natal será a separação de ambos devido às suas vidas reais. Talvez lidar com os dramas do seriado seja bem mais fácil do que encarar a realidade dos sentimentos inconfessos. Carreira, compromissos, vidas separadas, sonhos únicos. O que vale mais que o amor?

Disclaimer: Supernatural é obra inspirada de Eric Kripke e obviamente não é minha ou wincest seria o tema central... Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Apenas uma caixa de chocolates**

**Jensen's POV**

Jensen Ackles era um homem tradicional.

Sua origem texana aparecia no sotaque que deixava surgir de vez em quando, surgia no sorriso um tanto sem graça quando lhe faziam perguntas que não julgava adequadas e, também, sua origem texana vinha como uma prisão ao olhar bem fundo nos olhos de Jared Padalecki.

Eram amigos, bons amigos.

E o que era um sentimento de amizade forte, de interesse na vida um do outro, há algum tempo começara a mudar no coração de Jensen.

Sem aviso, sem oportunidade para negar, sem piedade.

Jensen não conseguia controlar muito bem tudo que lhe passava pela cabeça quando ficava a sós com Jared na grande casa que dividiam. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele no meio do set de filmagens e por vezes dava voz própria ao papel que interpretava.

Eram seus sentimentos, e não mais os de Dean, que por vezes pontuavam de luz os olhos verdes e o sorriso bonito.

Nessas horas, Jensen usava de toda sua força de vontade para não perder totalmente o controle e urrar de dor e medo no meio de alguma cena.

Porque sentia medo e sentia dor. Medo do que aquele sentimento poderia causar à vida de ambos.

Dor por imaginar que ele jamais saberia, que Jared jamais poderia saber ou...

Ou o que?

Medo.

Dor.

Tinha tanto em que pensar e ao mesmo tempo, só havia o pensamento fixo em Jared.

I worry that I can't give you what you need

Me preocupo em não conseguir dar aquilo que você precisa

That you'll find nothing underneath the peel

Que você não encontrará nada por debaixo da pele

That I can't undo the times we disagreed

Que não consigo desfazer as vezes que nos desentendemos

That I can't ignore the way I feel

Que não consigo ignorar o jeito como me sinto

O texano de San Antonio era quatro anos mais novo, dono de orbes verdes que cintilavam em suas risadas abertas, dono de um bom humor ímpar e de um coração tão cheio de alegria que por vezes Jensen pensava que ele deveria ter sido escalado para ser o anjo e não Misha Collins.

Jensen caminhava pelas belas e enfeitadas ruas de Vancouver, logo chegaria o Natal e entrariam em recesso das gravações. Não poderia ver Jared, estaria com Danneel em alguma festa cheia de champanhe, cheia de repórteres, cheia de futilidades. Era o preço que pagava por ser uma figura pública.

Era o preço que pagaria de bom grado se pudesse ver Jared no Natal.

Como faria? Sumiria na véspera de Natal, voaria até San Antonio e... Afinal de contas, apesar de residir em Vancouver, Jared tinha toda a família em San Antonio.

- "Não posso fazer isso. Seria absurdo. Perigoso e absurdo e sem noção alguma da realidade. Sem falar que não tenho lá ideia de como você se sente a respeito." Na verdade, fazia algumas semanas que Jared o encarava como se houvesse algo a dizer, mas desistia antes de começar qualquer conversa.

A proximidade do Natal fazia tudo parecer ainda pior. Era a época do ano em que se deveria estar próximo de quem se amava. E... Amava Jared Padalecki? A resposta parecia mais difícil de aceitar do que qualquer outra coisa. Não queria pensar muito e concentrou-se nas lembranças dos olhares de Jared.

Jensen sabia quando Jared queria dizer algo apenas pelo olhar. Sabia tanto dele pelo olhar. E sabia pelas expressões, pela postura corporal, até mesmo pelo sotaque texano, que ficava evidente quando o mais novo estava nervoso.

Os imensos óculos escuros de Jensen serviam para algo mais que proteção solar. Serviam para ocultá-lo do mundo em alguns momentos difíceis. Serviam para esconder a janela de sua alma, torturada pela dúvida sobre quem era, o que sentia, o que queria.

'Cause what I feel is the only truth I know

Porque o que eu sinto é a única verdade que conheço

And I get by on this naivety of youth

E eu me apego a esta inocência da juventude

E havia Danneel, o noivado, o seriado, sua família, os contratos, os anunciantes, os produtores, a imprensa, a vida chamada de normal para um homem.

E havia Jared.

E havia sentimento demais e certeza de menos.

Havia angústia e uma vontade incrível de sair gritando a plenos pulmões que estava louca e perdidamente apaixonado por um homem que não era qualquer homem. Era a pessoa que destravava sua timidez, que o amparava nas piores fases de solidão, que lhe fazia companhia em silêncios respeitosos quando ele, Jensen, não queria de jeito algum conversar.

Jared sabia ser muito companheiro e sua imagem pública de meio bobo e risonho não era nem metade de tudo que ele era. Não eram amigos à toa. Havia muito em comum e havia...

Algo grandioso, profundo e forte demais para ser ignorado.

If what I feel is the only truth

Se o que sinto é a única verdade

And what I give out will make up what I'll receive

E o que eu der disfarçará o que receberei

Can I leave behind my naivety of youth?

Posso eu abandonar a minha inocência da juventude?

Will I be crucified for wanting to believe?

Serei crucificado por querer acreditar?

I believe

Eu acredito

Jensen sabia o homem incrível, maduro e centrado que Padalecki era, e mesmo que o restante do mundo não soubesse disso, era o bastante que ele, Jensen Ackles, soubesse. Até preferia que ninguém mais no mundo fizesse ideia do tesouro especial que era aquele homem.

Tirou o I-Phone do bolso e olhou várias vezes para o nome de Jared na lista de amigos. Olhou para o nome dele como se ele queimasse seus olhos e o fizesse ver nuances e cores que jamais havia visto antes.

E Jared realmente havia aberto portas em sua alma que não sabia que existiam. Jared deslindara segredos que Jensen pensou que ninguém jamais pudesse descobrir. Libertou anjos e demônios, livrou fantasmas antigos e prendeu novos medos de maneira impossível de escapar.

E Jared criou sonhos vãos na mente do texano tradicional, de família tradicional, de vida talhada para seguir um curso que muitos diriam ser o normal.

Ackles pensou em seus amigos. Jason Mann, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson. Pensou no que faria se aqueles amigos tão tradicionais como ele, tão cientes de que eram pessoas públicas como ele reagiriam se...

Se...

Afastou o que ia começar a pensar como se fosse algum monstro submerso em abjetos pensamentos que não ousava expressar.

Could you hold us up if I would drag us down?

Você conseguiria nos manter no alto enquanto eu nos arrasto para baixo?

Resurrect emotions from our past

Ressuscitar emoções do nosso passado?

And if they had a king for fools would you wear the crown?

E se eles tivessem um rei para os tolos você usaria a coroa?

Build us up again and make us last

Reerguer-nos novamente e nos faça durar

Amigos.

Amizade.

Família.

Noiva.

Amor...

Tanta gente a quem prestar contas de tudo. A demonstrar que era alguém, que era um homem firme e forte em suas convicções de vida, em suas decisões, em seus caminhos. Não podia fraquejar no que seria uma existência absurdamente comum. Afinal de contas não era o comum que era o normal, que era o esperado, que fazia todos felizes e risonhos?

Jared Padalecki não era alguém normal. Não para Jensen. Era... Ele era...

- "Tudo que eu tenho de mais verdadeiro." Murmurou baixinho enquanto caminhava observando as vitrines e as luzes, ouvindo os sons, sentindo os cheiros. Iria ver seus amigos em breve. Como se tivesse muitos... E, droga, mesmo que fossem muitos, a categoria na qual Jared se encaixava não existia! Guardou o I-phone no bolso e deu um longo suspiro. Em breve partiriam para suas vidas.

'Cause what I feel is the only truth for me

Porque o que eu sinto é a única verdade pra mim

And I get by on this naivety of youth

E eu me apego a esta inocência da juventude

Vidas...

A vida dos olhos brilhantes de Jared Padalecki? A vida que ele gostaria de poder ter? A vida que ele sabia que não poderia ter? Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos e teve a nítida sensação de que algo quebrava dentro de sua alma.

Parou diante da Rogers' Chocolates, em Granville Island e sentiu compulsiva vontade de comprar chocolates para Jared, porque adorava vê-lo sorrir como uma criança ao receber os doces de diversos formatos e sabores.

Entrou na loja com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e os imensos óculos escuros tentavam disfarçar quem ele era. Se bem que em Vancouver não eram tão assediados assim, para sorte de ambos.

Para sorte de ambos...

Jensen se deu conta do quanto sua vida estava baseada na dupla que formava com Jared.

And if we don't worry about a thing

E se nós não nos preocuparmos com coisa alguma

Will we be sorry when the rain is falling again

Nos arrependeremos quando a chuva cair novamente

And what does it matter

E o que isso importa

If fortune should favor

Se a sorte pudesse favorecer

It's never the final amen

Isso nunca será o último amém

Sabia todos os gostos dele, o tamanho do sapato, as cores preferidas, as comidas que o atraíam, o jeito dele olhar quando estava confiante, assustado ou aborrecido. Sabia quando ele precisava conversar, quando ele precisava descansar e quando apenas era hora de dizer-lhe para ir dormir e pronto, sem meias palavras.

Jensen nunca estivera tão desarmado num relacionamento como naquele. Tudo fluía, tudo ia conforme devia ser e sem cobranças, nem estrelismos de nenhum dos dois, nem nada que pudesse parecer ruim, pelo menos do seu ponto de vista.

Era uma linda amizade e temia perder tudo aquilo em nome da dor incômoda que vinha em sua mente e coração quando pensava no que realmente sentia agora por seu co-protagonista.

If what I feel is the only truth

Se o que sinto é a única verdade

And what I give out will make up what I'll receive

E o que eu der disfarçará o que eu receberei

Can I still leave behind my naivety of youth?

Posso eu abandonar a minha inocência da juventude?

Will I be crucified for wanting to believe?

Serei crucificado por querer acreditar?

I believe

Eu acredito

- "Algum presente especial?" A balconista perguntou com voz educada e Jensen não conseguiu não sorrir um tanto.

- "Sim, é um presente especial. Tem algum sem lactose?" Jensen sabia que Jared tinha intolerância à lactose e também sabia que por vezes ele se entupia de doces com a bendita substância e dizia que a dor de barriga valia a pena.

Big Jay podia ser pior que uma criança. E era um homem feito ao mesmo tempo. Uma mistura de enlouquecer qualquer um com o temperamento centrado e adulto de Jensen Ackles. Talvez porque Jensen quisesse muito poder ter um pouco da alegre liberdade de Jared.

Big Jay.

Um apelido especial para o grande Jared Padalecki. E ele não era grande apenas em altura, nada disso. Era um grande homem. E ter certeza disso só deixava Jensen ainda mais agoniado.

A moça da loja observou com atenção o homem bonito à sua frente e sorriu. – "São para o Senhor Padalecki?"

Jensen ficou imediatamente desconfortável. Eram para Jared Padalecki? Uma pergunta que soara tão normal e que o deixara preocupado também. – "Por que a pergunta?" Olhou sem expressão alguma para a moça e retirou os óculos escuros.

- "Bem, me desculpe se fui descortês, é que chocolates sem lactose parecem ser bem indicados para ele e, eu sei quem o senhor é, então foi fácil deduzir." A senhorita tinha um sorriso inocente e franco. – "Eu o aborreci?" Ela perguntou genuinamente preocupada.

Jensen pensou por instantes se ela o havia aborrecido. Ora, estava sendo exagerado e colocou seu sorriso de celebridade no rosto balançando de um lado ao outro a cabeça, em negativa.

- "Temos alguns bem interessantes este ano. Se não se importar em levar alguns em forma de coração e anjinhos."

Jensen pensou por segundos que aquilo seria esquisito, mas enfim... O coração era seu amor por Jared, não tinha mais dúvidas de que era algum tipo de amor e, os anjinhos... Talvez Padalecki fosse o anjo bom que o salvaria de uma vida sem luz e sabor. Talvez...

Se a vida deixasse que eles dois ficassem juntos. Se o mundo aceitasse eles dois juntos... Se...

Parou de pensar em hipóteses, possibilidades, e agoniou-se por estar ficando tarde. Logo iriam viajar, já estavam de folga, o voo sairia no dia seguinte e já fizera as malas e tudo estava pronto.

Menos seu coração que não queria dizer adeus...

Comprou logo duas caixas e saiu, indo rápido para o carro com segurança e motorista. Ambos tinham que andar com segurança e motorista, exigência do estúdio. Pediu para ir para casa. Estava...

Sentindo falta dele... Baixou o rosto até quase encostar no próprio peito e suspirou pela enésima vez. Sentiria tanta falta dele...

E isso soou estranho, mas não desconfortável. Haveria uma recepção pequena, logo mais à noite, para celebrarem o Natal antecipadamente e Jared docilmente se oferecera para fazer a pequena festa. Haviam convidado os que ainda estavam em Vancouver e Jensen esperava que os amigos animassem um pouco o seu relutante coração. Viu-se com vontade de chorar e nem sabia ao certo o motivo.

Ou apenas soubesse tão bem o motivo que chorar fosse sua única opção...

* * *

Nota: A música é King of Fools, Poets of the Fall.


End file.
